


A Different Kind of Pet

by Squart



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squart/pseuds/Squart
Summary: “I know it’s rather hard to open up to others. Maybe it would be in your best interest… To get a pet or something of the sorts. I’ve heard they’re good companions.”Jumin stared at her for a couple of seconds,“Interesting. I’ll look into it. Now, if you’d excuse me, I have a lot of work to get done and I’m sure you do as well.”AU where Jumin never stayed in contact with V, therefore never joining the RFA and never getting Elizabeth the 3rd from Rika.11/1/2017 : Discontinued





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Jumin is a fucking idiot, lmao  
> But, this is my second fic on this site, I'm trying to get back into writing after not doing it for so long, so I am a little rusty. I hope my writing can become a lot better with the chapters to come! The rating might change and more tags will be added as I write. Depending on how reviews go, I might delete this to fix it and then repost it, but we'll see.

It was no secret that Jumin Han was a lonely man. Every morning, waking up, getting ready for work at the office, actually going to the office, doing his work and keeping everything strictly business. Every night, going back to an empty penthouse, all by himself. This was his routine.  
Yes, he had his assistant, Jaehee Kang, but they barely talked outside of work. And, yes, they had each others phone number, but they only called when there was work to be discussed. His whole life revolved around work and nothing else. If he didn’t have the company, he would have nothing to live for.

Another day goes by, and then another and another. Soon days turn into weeks which turn into months which turn into years. Everything seems like a blur.  
This day wasn’t anything special, just like the others. He woke up and went straight to the office after getting ready, diving right into his work. Jaehee knocked lightly on his door, bringing the man out of his trance,  
“Come in,” he spoke, his baritone voice echoing throughout the large room.  
The woman came in, a stack of papers under her arm and a coffee in her hand,  
“Goodmorning, Mr. Han,” she set the coffee down on his desk before shifting her papers into her arms, “I expect things are as they always are?”  
“Yes. Thank you, assistant Kang,” He reached out for the drink, putting it to his lips and taking a sip, “How are sales looking?”  
“Good…. Uhm, Mr. Han….” She looked away from the man, fidgeting slightly. Jumin raised a brow at her behavior,  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Oh - no! Not at all,” she cleared her throat, fixing her posture, “I was just thinking…..”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, you seem to have grown more distant. Me and the other workers have noticed that, lately, you just come here and do your work silently. You even failed to show up at a meeting…” She pushed her glasses up as a nervous reflex while Jumin sighed and laid back slightly in his chair,  
“It’s none of your concern,” he waved his hand, “I really do need to get back to work, so if there’s nothing else I should know about I expect you to leave.”

Jaehee stood there in silence for a few moments. She had grown used to his coldness over the years, but it didn’t fail to make her uncomfortable every now and then. Sighing herself, she spoke up,  
“I know it’s rather hard to open up to others. Maybe it would be in your best interest… To get a pet or something of the sorts. I’ve heard they’re good companions.”  
Jumin stared at her for a couple of seconds,  
“Interesting. I’ll look into it. Now, if you’d excuse me, I have a lot of work to get done and I’m sure you do as well.”  
“Yes, Mr. Han. I will come to you with anything else concerning the company.” And with that, she left, closing the door on her way out.

The man ran a hand through his hair, staring down at his papers. A pet. He’d thought of it before but never went through with it; it seemed like a waste of time. But, he did have to admit, it was tiring going back to an empty home everyday. Maybe if he had a pet…. He’d be able to express his thoughts to someone or something. He’d look into it after work.

\---------------------------

Going back to his home after an uneventful day at the office, he grabbed his laptop and sat down on the couch with it in his lap. Typing away, he searched online for pets that were up on the market.  
Nothing really caught his eyes, he admittedly leaned more towards the cats than any other animal. Luxurious, exotic animals didn’t suit him but neither did tiny rodents. A cat seemed just right.

Clicking through a few more sites, he landed on one that seemed a little sketchy. He looked all over the site, though, and decided it was ok since they had info and pictures of the pets that were up for adoption. There was a number to call and an email to contact - he decided it was legit despite the actual look of the site. Maybe they just made a poor graphic design choice.

He looked through the cats but again, nothing caught his eye. He was going to close his laptop and go to bed when he decided - why not look through the dogs? Hell, he had nothing to lose by doing it, after all.

Scrolling through, the same old same old. None of the names for the animals jumped out at him, either. That was, until his eyes landed on a golden retriever.  
“Yoosung”

For some reason, he was drawn to that name. The dog seemed gorgeous, too. Had he found the perfect companion? Beautiful golden fur and bright blue eyes - this would match him well.

The site had an “adopt” button next to each pet. He hesitated for a moment before clicking it, being led to a new page which asked for his address and credit card.  
‘So they just bring them right to your house?’ he thought. This seemed a little suspicious. He then thought about what Jaehee had said,

‘I know it’s rather hard to open up to others. Maybe it would be in your best interest… To get a pet…’

Without a second thought, he sent his information. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted something to be there for him. Something that could take his emotions and do things with them. Maybe then, he wouldn't feel so alone.

A smiley face appeared on the screen with the message, “Your new friend is on the way!” Closing the site and then his laptop, he set it down on the table and got up to go to bed. Today had been a long day.

\---------------------------

‘Ding-dong’  
The doorbell rang early in the morning, waking Jumin up. He groaned loudly, jumping to his feet and going to the door as fast as he could - it might be Jaehee. His phone was off, and it wasn’t unusual for her to come to his house if something important came up. Opening the door, however, he was met with purple eyes and a bright smile.  
The boy in front of him was cute, to say the least. He was wearing a sweater to shield him from the chilly fall weather, jeans and some sneakers. It was rare Jumin would see a, what he called, commoner so up close. But what was he doing at his penthouse? It was then he noticed a collar around the young man’s neck. Furrowing his brows, he spoke,  
“Can I help you?”  
“O-oh, yes,” the boy muttered, seeming timid, “You ordered me. I am at the right house, right? They dropped me off….”  
All Jumin could do at this point was stare. The blonde had a folder with him and handed it over to him,  
“This is the certificate and my papers, sir…”  
He took the folder, glancing down at it before looking back at the boy,  
“I don’t think you understand. I adopted a golden retriever, not… you. Is this a joke?”  
“Um…” Yoosung fidgeted around, messing with his hands out of nervousness. Jumin sighed,  
“Come in and explain this to me. I expect a full refund, but I suppose I should contact the phone number on the website instead of talking to you. Come in.”

Jumin moved out of his way, letting him in. Yoosung paused for a few seconds before stepping inside, not sure where to go. Jumin ushered him over to the couch and sat him down, taking a seat across from him. He crossed his leg over his knee and looked at him,  
“Now. Explain for me why you showed up instead of a dog.”  
“You… really don’t know?”  
“No…?”  
Yoosung shook his head, pursing his lips before continuing, “You must’ve noticed there was something off about the site…. I don’t know how you got to it, but the people who go there usually know… That they’re buying a different kind of pet.”  
“Different kind?”  
“D-don’t make me say it…..” He muttered, looking away from the man, blushing slightly.  
“Please, tell me.”  
“A… sex pet,” he spoke the last few words in a whisper but Jumin was able to hear. He felt himself heat up a bit as well and he covered his mouth for a few seconds,  
“So…. that’s it, huh? Well, I have no use for you.”  
“Oh, about that -- there are no refunds.”  
“What?”  
Yoosung glanced back over at Jumin, “You didn’t look at the site that well, did you….” The man just shook his head and sighed. Grabbing his laptop off the table he opened it and tried accessing the site, each time a 404 page came up. Cursing, he slammed his laptop closed, making the younger man jump in his seat. Moving the computer back on the table he sent somewhat of a glare to Yoosung,  
“Just go back home.” He crossed his arms over his chest -- he really wasn’t in the mood for this right now. He had expected a beautiful dog, not a beautiful boy. He really didn't know how to process this all, it all felt like some big prank. That's what it had to be, a prank… right?  
“I… don’t have a home. You’re suppose to be my home now… I can’t go back to where they kept me… They won’t let me, even if I tried,” tears started to form at the boy’s eyes now, and he tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat, “They only keep the site up for a few days to make a couple sales and then sometimes they won’t put it back up for months! Even if you could return me you’d have to wait…”  
Jumin just stared at the other, a sudden pang of guilt hitting him. He couldn’t just kick him to the streets… No, that would be wrong. No one should be treated like that. Even if this was a joke he couldn't be that cruel.  
“Well,” he stood up, “I guess I’m stuck with you, then. I’ll have a room prepared for you…” He walked back over to his bed, reaching over the nightstand for his phone, pressing speed dial and putting the phone to his ear,  
“Assistant Kang,” he began, “I’ll be taking a sick day today. I don’t feel all too well. Move my meeting to Friday.”

Yoosung could hear the yelling from the other end of the phone, and he suddenly felt very self conscious. This was his fault, he had just ruined this whole guy’s day. Refusing to look anywhere but down at his hands, he squeezed them tightly, wishing he could just disappear and not be such a bother. He didn’t notice Jumin had come closer to him, or that we was done talking. Looking up, he jumped in his seat,  
“I-I’m so sorry, sir,” he wiped at his eyes,and although he was trying to hold himself back he couldn’t help the few tears that did fall, “I didn’t mean to sabotage your whole day.”  
The older man patted Yoosung’s head, “Don’t worry about it. This is my fault. Now… I suppose I should figure out what to do with you.”


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Yoosung learn to get used to one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter that's very uneventful, I'm so sorry. I just felt like I needed them to get used to each other before they fuck lmao. I have a good idea for the next chapter though, so look forward to that! I always try to get my chapters close to or at least at 2000 words but this one is a little longer than I anticipated ;-; I hope you can enjoy it, though!

It was awkward when Jumin started to undress in front of Yoosung, and it was even more awkward when the blonde went straight for the waistband of his underwear.  
“What are you doing?” Jumin spoke, grabbing the man's wrists, not realizing how tight he was gripping them. Yoosung winced,  
“I-I thought this is what you wanted, right? You did order me, after all -”  
“I ordered a dog, not you. I thought it'd be fine to get dressed - we're both men, so what's wrong with doing this in front of one another? There isn't anything sexual about that, is there?”  
Yoosung felt his stomach drop. This went against everything he was taught. He had made a mistake, surely he'd be punished now. Bracing himself, he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a slap or a punch or pinch or anything, something to put him in his place. He didn't notice it, but he had started shaking. Biting down on the inside of his cheek he knew not to make any noise, that would only upset his master even more.

The tight grip on his wrists loosened and his eyes sprung open; he gasped sharply, holding his breath, staring at the man in front of him. Instead of the cold eyes he was expecting, he was met with a much softer expression,

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I apologize.”

Yoosung let out a shaky breath, taking his hands back and looking down at the ground,  
“I should be sorry, sir. I shouldn't have assumed, I should have waited for you to tell me what to do.”  
In retrospect, Jumin should’ve expected something like this. A sex pet - of course anything remotely sexual would be taken that way. Mentally slapping himself, he sighed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, keeping it there for a few seconds before looking back at Yoosung. He slowly raised a hand, running it through the others blonde locks. This earned him a whimper from the younger boy; Jumin couldn’t help but smile slightly at this. He moved his hand down to the boy’s neck, fingers lightly grazing the collar,

“It suits you quite well,” he muttered, staring at the leather for a few seconds before taking his hand away and letting it fall to his side, “Please turn around while I continue to get dressed.” Yoosung did as he was told, face heating up both from the comment and the situation he was in. He gulped, staring down at the floor, ears twitching at the sound of rustling clothes and a belt being buckled. Although he wasn’t going to work, Jumin deemed it necessary to wear a suit. He decided against the jacket, though, and buttoned up his waistcoat before clearing his throat,   
“You may turn back around, now.”

Yoosung turned, still refusing to make eye contact with anything but the floor. He played with the sleeves of his sweater, pursing his lips. Jumin lightly cupped his cheek, lifting his face up and making the boy look up at him. His eyes were shaky and his mouth was open slightly, as if he wanted to say something but was too afraid to. He closed his mouth and leaned into the touch, the warmth of Jumin’s hand comforting. He’d never been met with such kind hands before. The sensation was one he didn’t want to lose, but he knew that nothing lasted forever. Jumin soon withdrew his hand and started walking towards what looked like a dining room. Yoosung was still getting used to the big space of the home, more accustomed to cramped and often smaller areas. There was an upstairs to his home as well and he couldn’t help but let his mind wander. It was the sound of someone calling his name that took him from his thoughts,

“Yoosung,” Jumin was already sitting at the table, his eyes fixated on the male. He quietly apologized and sat across from him, back straight, hands in his lap. He still refused to make eye contact, and at this point, the other male was a little annoyed by his behavior. 

“Why do you refuse to look at me?”  
“Sorry sir,” he responded almost immediately, as if a switch was clicked inside of him telling him what to say.   
“You didn’t answer my question.” Jumin probably didn’t mean to come off as threatening as he did, often not realizing how harsh he could sound to others. Yoosung only looked at him for a few moments, terrified. Clearing his throat, he whispered,  
“They told me never look into the eyes of my master unless told otherwise.”   
Jumin sighed, sitting back in his chair. He wasn’t opposed to being called ‘master’, but in this situation it didn’t quite feel right. About a minute went by before he spoke up again, trying to change the subject,  
“Tell me about yourself.”  
“Um…” Yoosung just looked at him, confused. He wanted to know about him? This wasn’t something he was trained for. He was trained to be used, there wasn’t suppose to be any interest in him. He was a pet, not a person. Squeezing at the hem of his sweater, he began, “My… My name is Yoosung. I’m 20. I can clean and cook. I have a lot of stamina and I love… being told what to do.”  
“Do you really?”  
“... Yes sir.”  
“Hmm… I see. Well,” He stood up from his seat, “Do you have a favorite kind of tea? I’ll go make us some.”  
“Anything is fine, sir.”  
“Alright.”

Jumin went into the open kitchen, preparing the tea, leaving Yoosung alone with his thoughts.

‘He must be waiting for me to slip up. As soon as I get comfortable, he’s going to hit me. I can’t keep making so many small mistakes,’ he told himself, taking a deep, slow breath and letting it out through his nose. He was scared. It was hard to read the business man - he had expected he’d be used right away and then tossed into a room and forgotten about until he was needed again. That’s what he was lead to believe, anyway. Had Jumin really not known what kind of pet he was buying? Was this really a mistake? Yoosung couldn’t tell. He was just in another place where he was unwanted.

After brewing the tea, Jumin brought it over on a platter with tea cups, a small pitcher of cream, and a bowl of sugar, setting it down in the middle of the table. He served Yoosung, placing a cup in front of him and pouring the hot liquid into it,  
“You may take it with as much sugar and cream as you’d like,” he attempted to speak in a softer voice this time around before serving himself and sitting down, adding a few sugar cubes to his drink, “It’s Earl Grey. I hope you enjoy it.”

Yoosung added a couple of sugar cubes to his tea as well as a splash of cream, bringing the teacup to his lips and sipping, flinching as the scalding hot liquid hit his tongue. Jumin couldn’t help but chuckle,  
“Be careful. It’s hot.” He sipped at his own drink, “Anyway…. I suppose we should get used to each other’s company. You should know though that I work most of the day, so you’ll be here by yourself. Pets shouldn’t be running around on their own so maybe I should invest in a cage…”   
Yoosung’s breath hitched in his throat. He should’ve seen this coming - of course he’d be in one. The thought, though, only brought up bad memories and feelings. He set the cup down, staring into the liquid, trying his best to just breathe. The color drained from his face and every second felt like hours; it felt as if someone were choking him. He was struggling to regain his composure when he heard Jumin’s voice once again,  
“...It was a joke.”

Relieved, Yoosung let out a sigh, hand on his chest. He laughed weakly, more out of nervousness than from the so called ‘joke’ - one of his fears almost became a reality. 

Picking his drink back up he remembered to blow on it before taking a sip, able to enjoy it’s strong flavor this time. Jumin watched as the young man enjoyed his tea, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was cute -- usually, he wouldn’t bother with things like this. A waste of time. Sure, he found people attractive, but he’d never seek out a relationship. Perhaps this was because of his father constantly switching women as if they were toys, or that most women and men who approached him only wanted his money and title. Maybe this boy was different because he didn’t have any motives - he didn’t know. Shaking his head he went back to his own drink, savoring it, the room going quiet for a few more minutes creating something of an awkward silence, minus the sips and occasional clacking of the tea cup and saucer meeting.

Jumin soon became lost in his thoughts. Yoosung did tell him about himself, he supposed, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. There had to be more to him. Breaking the silence, he started,  
“How did you become a… pet? Do you enjoy being one, perhaps?” He set his cup down, folding his hands in his lap  
“Yes sir,” he nodded, “Um… Well…. You really would like to know?” Yoosung was nervous, to say the least. Was it really ok to tell him? Would he use it against him?  
Jumin nodded as well, waiting patiently for a reply. Taking a deep breath before speaking, Yoosung hesitation for a moment,  
“My… My mom was sick. We didn’t have enough money to keep her in the hospital, so I sold myself…. She’s not… Around, anymore. And - my cousin and I don’t talk so…” He shrugged his shoulders, instantly regretting telling this stranger a part of his past. But, he asked, and he was suppose to do what he was told, no matter how badly he didn’t want to. Finishing the last of his drink, Jumin licked his lips and exhaled loudly,  
“I see.” Yoosung probably wasn’t telling him everything, but he knew it as a pretty intense question for someone he didn’t know. He stood up and put his dishes onto the platter, asking the blonde for his. He quickly gulped down the rest of his and handed it to the man who then went back into the kitchen, setting the platter down on the counter, “I’ll be going out tonight to purchase some things for you. Don’t leave the house. Some people might be in and out, a gardener, maid, cook. Just ignore them.” Yoosung nodded his head as Jumin continued, “I won't be able to take the day off tomorrow due to a meeting. Maybe the day after that we’ll go out and get you some new clothes. Surely you can't stay in that outfit forever.”

Yoosung was confused. Clothes? He wasn't going to keep him naked or in lingerie? This guy was weird. Ordering a sex pet unknowingly, treating him more like a person than he actually was, letting him sit at the table and talk to him… He was ready for none of this. None of his training included this. Maybe this was just a front Jumin put up though, maybe he was waiting to get used to him until he would abuse him. He was sure of it. He couldn't get too comfortable like this.

Jumin came back around into the dining room over to Yoosung, patting his head and running a hand through his hair, making the younger boy blush,  
“I'd love to show you my garden but…. I'd rather keep you inside. Like I said…. Do not leave the house on your own.” he took away his hand and walked over into the living room, motioning with his hand for the other to follow him. He got up and did so, sitting down on the couch next to Jumin, maybe a little too close as their arms were touching. The elder didn't push him away, though. If anything, he welcomed his touch.

“While I'm gone you can watch TV - I rarely do these days. I have some books you can read… While I'm out I'll call for someone to prepare your room so stay downstairs. I'll call for some security guards so that my father doesn't come in uninvited and see you”  
“Yes sir. Thank you, sir.” Yoosung, again, refused eye contact. At this point, Jumin just figured he'd have to get used to it. After a few seconds of silence, the older male put his arm around Yoosung’s shoulders,  
“...” He kept silent, squeezing the other slightly, taking out his phone and scrolling through his unread text messages, all mostly from Jaehee about work. Minutes went by of this, Jumin relaxed,Yoosung fidgety and nervous. He tried relaxing as well but his body wouldn't let him. Noticing this, Jumin took his arm, standing up,  
“I suppose I should go out, now. I'll call my driver. Be a good boy and stay in here, ok?” He patted his head once more, Yoosung happy at being called a ‘good boy’. He was doing his job, he was able to please his master. He felt relieved.

Jumin quickly left, turning to take a quick glance at Yoosung, smiling slightly before closing the door behind him. Although he had only known the other for a short time, he enjoyed having him around. He finally had something to look forward to once he came home; something would be waiting for him, happy to see him, there to listen to him. He wouldn't be able to leave. Yoosung was Jumin’s now. The fact that he wasn't alone anymore comforted him, made him feel whole. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.

\-------------------

While Jumin was away, Yoosung stayed on the couch for a good half hour, scared to do anything. He bit his nails until they were stumps, chewed off the dead skin on his lip, pulled at split hairs. All bad habits he couldn't help but do when he was nervous or alone. Another half hour passed by, a few people coming into the house, completely ignoring him and doing their jobs. They were just like him, in a way. There to serve only one purpose, to leave once they were done, maybe get some praise if they were lucky. The only difference was that they got paid. Still on the couch, Yoosung brought his knees up to his chest, curling up and closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he fell asleep, on his side and curled up still, a position he was used to sleeping in. What woke him up was the feel of a hand stroking his cheek - he was somewhat of a light sleeper. Eyes lazily opening up he was met with grey ones, seeing Jumin sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. Once he saw him he scrambled to get up,  
“S-sorry sir! I know I shouldn't have slept, I'm so sorry…”  
“It's fine,” he whispered, “I got you some things,”  
He stood up and walked over to a few bags that took up an armchair, rustling through them,  
“I figured you'd like a new collar. While that one suits you, I'm sure you've been wearing it for a while. It shows.” Yoosung reached up and felt the leather around his neck, a little self-conscious. He'd had it on for such a long time he'd often forget it was even there. Jumin came back with a few items in his hands, sitting next to the other and reaching his hands to his neck, taking off the collar. A small tag with his name was on it which he took off as well and put onto the new one before sliding it around Yoosung's neck and buckling it. This one was a dark blue, same kind of leather material as his old one. The next item he had was a phone,  
“I figured I should get you one so we can stay in contact while I'm at work.”

Yoosung looked at the item wide-eyed, the phone almost a foreign object to him. It had been so long since he had one, and his last one wasn't as nice as this. Jumin stood up,  
“It's getting late. I got you a few more things but we can save then for tomorrow. Come, I'll show you to your room.” He waited for the other to stand up as well, leading him up the stairs and into a room on the left. It was a medium sized room, a bed, dresser, wardrobe, vanity. There was a door there that led to a bathroom. Pretty basic stuff, but more than Yoosung could ask for. He walked into the room, clutching his phone while Jumin stayed in the doorway, scared to touch anything in fear of breaking it or getting it dirty.  
“I'd like for you to stay up here while I'm gone. I'll hire a chef to cook for you, too. You should be fine here by yourself.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Jumin smiled at him, hand on the doorknob,  
“Goodnight, Yoosung.”  
“Goodnight, sir.”  
And with that, Jumin left, closing the door and walking back down the stairs to go to bed himself.

Yoosung cautiously sat down on the bed, running his hands over the silky sheets. Slipping off his shoes, he moved to lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Today really was something. He hadn't been treated like this in a while, treated like a human. But he had to remember, he wasn't a human - he was a pet.


End file.
